


эта пьеса

by marshall_line



Series: 52/52 [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>была не о нас</p>
            </blockquote>





	эта пьеса

Чона сдаёт комнату.

Маленькую, напоминающую студию.

От прежних владельцев.

 

Проходят месяцы прежде, чем.

На её пороге появляется Чондэ.

 

Такая же маленькая.

 

Её будни — то серые, то насыщенные — не меняются.

Чондэ заселяется, платит сразу же, а. Потом исчезает из виду на пару недель. Или Чона её просто не видит. Ей (пока что) нет до неё дела.

 

— Косы.

Сама заплетаешь?

И это первое, что Чондэ у неё спрашивает.

 

У Чоны длинные густые волосы.

Как молочный шоколад.

И она не всегда с ними справляется, как и со всем, что её окружает.

 

Спустя полгода Чондэ вместе с квартплатой вручает ей резинки.

Ромашки.

Молча, смущённо.

 

После этого Чона не видит её ещё дней десять.

 

Куда же ты уходишь.

Что у тебя за жизнь.

Хорошая ли она, а?

 

Чона не знает Чондэ и знать, в общем-то, не хочет. У каждой всё своё.

Им (обеим) незачем.

 

— Ты играешь в театре?

Чона замирает.

Её блинчики горят.

(Может, горит что-то ещё)

 

Играю.

— Я видела афишу на стенде.

В нашем университете.

 

До самого вечера Чона рассказывает Чондэ о пьесах, обо всех своих постановках, о главных и не очень ролях. Чона рассказывает, Чондэ слушает.

Ей нравится.

(Чона)

Слушать.

 

Время идёт.

Чона всё ещё учится и живёт театром.

Больше ничего её не интересует, а.

 

Чондэ.

 

— А ты.

Чем живёшь _ты?_

 

Чондэ сонно улыбается, когда Чона будит её среди ночи, просто потому что. Ей (наконец-то) (чего-то) захотелось. Чондэ улыбается, обнимая подушку, и не задаёт лишних вопросов. И на чужие не отвечает тоже.

Им (обеим) и без этого неплохо.

 

Чона засыпает с ней после долгих разговоров.

О том, каково это проигрывать судьбы людей, которых никогда не существовало. О том, каково это быть кем-то, у кого не твоя жизнь.

 

Чондэ выпускается. У неё небесно-голубое платье и такая же заколка. Она как облако. Чона смотрит на неё, стоя в толпе чужих одногруппников. Чона смотрит и—

 

— Красиво.

Чондэ не произносит ни слова.

Чона и не ждёт.

 

Каждое утро Чона заплетает косы, иногда использует белые ленты, но. Она всегда завязывает их резинками Чондэ. Просто потому что.

От них.

Её сердцу так нежно.

 

— Давай.

Помогу.

В этот раз Чондэ вплетает ей пёрышки.

 

Её будни — то серые, то цвета платья Чондэ — всё ещё не меняются. Чона пытается, чтобы не. (Ведь) Чондэ пропадает, как и раньше.

И Чона совсем ничего о ней не знает.

 

В театре шумно.

Только там Чона чувствует себя.

Собой.

 

— Я скоро съеду.

Чона замирает.

Её блинчики снова горят.

 

— Кого бы ты хотела сыграть?

Балерину.

 

Чондэ смеётся, но.

У тебя обязательно бы получилось.

 

За два дня до того, как Чондэ начинает собирать вещи, Чона приглашает её на спектакль. Не на свой, до него ещё далеко. Чондэ соглашается.

 

На последней сцене она плачет.

Хотя плакать там не из-за чего.

 

— Чондэ?

Они прожили жизнь, которой я лишилась.

 

Потом Чондэ исчезает.

Чоне кажется, что навсегда.

 

Её будни — теперь только серые, в театральном гриме — остаются прежними. Чона понимает, что много чего упустила.

Она поздно (этого) захотела.

 

Их общий знакомый даёт ей новый адрес Чондэ.

 

Чона не решается целых три месяца.

 

На свой выпускной она приходит в белом.

В перьях и цветах.

Ромашки.

 

— Красиво.

Чона замирает.

 

Чондэ ниже ростом, растрёпанная, вечно немного сонная. Всё ещё облако. Чона смотрит на неё. Её сердцу. Нежно и больно.

— Чондэ.

 _Тише_.

 

Они целуются в театре, за кулисами. У Чоны репетиция, у Чондэ (давно не прошедшая) (к ней) любовь. Когда-нибудь она обо всём (и о себе) ей расскажет, а. Пока.

Чона её не отпускает (никуда).

 

Она сыграет множество ролей после, хороших и не очень.

Чона проживёт столько жизней, что потеряется в своей собственной, но.

 

— Давай.

Помогу.

 

Перья.

Так воздушно.


End file.
